The loneliest girl in the world
by Iwy'sAshes
Summary: * Katie story 1/3* I know that I wont save her, like so many others have tried and failed to do before.I know that for a fact, because I've tried. And for one moment, the moment I turn on my heels and walk away,I think that there might be hope.Not for me to save her, no one can.Perhaps I could help her catch her breath,let her blink without being scared to fall.


_Hello lovely people :) _

_This is a 3 part story, almost completely written, depends on you how fast I'll upload or if at all. _

_It's someone, you don't know who, telling their story from their POV and it's about Katie fucking Fitch. _

_Beware, it's got no Naomily in it, it's a **Katie** story and you wont like Emily much the way I had to write her. But for the story to make sense I had to do it. The chapters are all rated M to be safe, there's loats of swearing, sex, drugs, abuse, ect. _

_Everything you are used to see from Skins. _

_Bear with me, this is a completely different concept than I've ever written before and it makes me a bit scared. I don't know how you'll react. _

_All right._

_Each chapter will have about 9-14 pages, not less than that and you can guess who is who :) I'll be happy about some enthusiasm. The idea popped into my head when I was watching a 'how I met your mother' episode two days ago and kept wondering when we'll finally see the mother._

_So much said, perhaps there is Keffy in it, as well as Kaomi, perhaps. That's for you to find out. _

_Skins isn't mine, not making any money with it._

_Off we go _

__

**Chapter 1/3 of **

**__**

The loneliest girl in the world

**You are the loneliest girl in the world**  
**And I just want to make it go away**

Katie Fitch, 17, Bristol born, twin, bitch, manipulative, fake, egoistic, slut, well fit, gorgeous, fucking 'in', a leader-never a follower.

That's what you get to hear when you ask around Roundview College who the animal print wearing, fake laugh, fake hair, fake tan, fake nails, fake teeth, fake eye colour, fake everything is. They'd say; that's Katie fucking Fitch, she's giving the best head in the whole of Europe, perhaps beyond. They'd say; she's so mean her own parents are scared of her, her sister hates her, her teachers want to give her everything so she'll leave them the hell alone. No one likes to get on her bad side, and sadly that's happening faster than one can say; run.

Katie Fitch.

For the last five years, since the day she's turned 13, her name started to mean something completely different than just a name. For some it meant nightmares, for others sex dreams, a few liked to pretend that they wouldn't care if she lived or died, but those were the people secretly filling their diaries with her name. There were a selected few that had tried to catch her, save her, tame her until all of them fucked off with their tails between their legs after she made them cry.

Over and over again.

She didn't need a saviour, she didn't need sympathy, love, or mates, that'd only weaken her.

She cant be weak.

Never be weak, her father used to say, before he had stopped looking at her out of fear she might turn him into stone.

Katie Fitch, the biggest bitch of all, with claws ready to fight each and every little, pathetic, human being that tried to change her.

Katie Fitch who didn't give a fuck about anything except for herself.

She's had all opportunities, and she's taking them all to its fullest, crawling her way through every tiny loophole she sees, succeeding, never once failing.

Katie doesn't fail.

_'A Fitch doesn't quit, lose,or fail_' her father also used to say.

Are those walls made of granite she's build around herself? Perhaps for security? No, she'd say, no ones special enough to hold my interest for longer than a minute, would her answer be, combined with a pointed look and a scoff, then she'd leave.

Katherine Magdalene Fitch, some say she'll make it big, rule her life like only a few of each generation can. Others are convinced she'll never live to hold her A-levels in her hands.

Katie Fitch, an explosion of an woman, with claws, cold eyes, and a mouth that's the biggest weapon of all, dressed in animal print and heels, her very own chosen armour. A girl ready to use all she has to get what she wants, letting nothing be important enough to stop her mission. _Whatever_ it is, she's trying to achieve.

Don't look at her, they'd whisper, fear evident in their posture and hurried words.

* * *

That is what I've gathered in the seven minutes I am at Roundview, various boys and girls swarmed around me like I was the light and they the moths.

"There _she_ is", a nameless blonde's almost gasped into my ear, "don't look at _her_."

My lips turn upward when I slowly turn my head to the right, ready to see this almost mythical creature with my own eyes and when I do, my breath hitches.

She is I realise, as our eyes meet and I feel sadness wash from her through me,_ the loneliest girl in the world._

Her eyes are green, cat green, **fake eyes, **I remember and try to imagine her real eye colour, I cant. No matter what colour they could be, they'd never stop being sad. Cant they see that? Cant they see that she is dying from the inside?

That she's perhaps already died a long time ago?

Her eyes narrow and my brows rise, silently daring her to come closer and show me herself, show me more than I already know from that one glance alone.

Recoiling, her eyes** so green**, flicker around, before settling on me, hard as granite. "Who the fuck are you?" She's still about two meters away, all the way across the hallway, and she wont come closer. She can see that I've seen her soul, that I've seen her darkest secret, and it scares her. Her arms cross, exposing her impressive tits to the point where I wonder if they'll fall out of that tiny top, and she glares like the bitch she's trying to be.

No, that's not quite right.

Like the bitch she needs to be. That's it.

It isn't her choice, it never was, she's trapped in that fake body, fighting battles that she's lost too long ago. But they don't know, they don't know what's turned her, the sweetest kid around, into this killer of hearts, lives, and souls.

Killer of all.

"Are you the art class teacher's daughter or something? Her daughter's supposed to get here from boarding school, it was today." Her words are so venomous it's surprising I'm not dropping dead.

No.

I'm fucking mesmerised.

Her minions, her troops, they laugh, making her smirk. I've not realised that I must've started smiling at her, the next thing I know is her standing an inch from me with a face like thunder, whispering harshly; "If you as much as breath a word about boarding school_ I will fuck you up."_

And her eyes,** too green**, stare so deeply into mine I'm sure she's not looked at anyone that way in a very long time. Some things change, others cant. I can see doubt, fear, anger, happiness and confusion in them. Clear as in a book I have written myself.

I can see all of her now that she's that close, her biggest fear became reality, and now she's realised it too. Letting go of my wrists she's been digging her sharp, fake, fingernails into, her eyes run over my face with a mixture between a loving caress and a punch. She cant decide, it's taken her by surprise to see me, after so long. She's surprised her eyes cant hide from me, not even with their mask.

She's exposed, not only to me.  
If they'd look they were able to see that she is standing naked, day for day, hiding in corners and crying. But they don't look.

And I know that I wont save her, like so many others have tried and failed to do before.

I know that, for a fact, because I've tried.

I've met a girl in boarding school three years ago, she was sent there because she'd faked her parents signature and went to Spain for almost six months with not one single note telling them that she's alive.

What I saw back then?

I saw a girl, barley fourteen years old, much too old to be so young. She had seen too much, lived through too much to be a careless teenage girl. She was silent, almost passive, but when needed, her words, her way of making others see things her way, brought her wherever she wanted to go.

Her words killed, they brought the strongest men to their knees, whimpering like little boys.

I've tried saving her.

Made her happy, I hoped, now I know that it wasn't that. I was the distraction she desperately needed at that time, or she'd have went crazy.

But then?

The only thing I knew was that my _girlfriend_, whom I've had been with for almost two months, which is forever when you're that age, had fucked off without feeling bad about it. One morning she came into my room, and said; "So, you know, I'm really bad at this but I told you from the start that I didn't want anything serious."

"Right." I was laying on my bed, listening to some old vinyl's she had always complained about.

"It's just...look, it was nice, yeah? But my parents are giving me another chance and believe me, I wont let them send me away ever again, they'll fucking regret taking Bristol from me. But anyway, it's over, whatever _this_ was."

"Okay."

"Cool. So take care and all that bollocks, yeah? Don't cry your eyes out over losing me." Her cheeky smirk made me get up from bed and walk towards her, push her into wall. I had stared at her, seeing her gulp and eye my lips like they were fucking candy. Just when she had leaned forwards, I've stepped away and opened the door, winking at her. "Wouldn't dream of it. Have a save trip Kay, and go rip Bristol apart."

"Why?"

"For whatever's happened to you."

She had rolled her eyes and pushed me out of her way, leaving without a glance back. Phone by her ear she was giggling to someone, probably an old boyfriend or someone she prepared for her comeback.

I think Katie fucking Fitch was born that day,the Fitch Bitch, that day she left. Her parents had given her the opportunity to come back and she was on her way, ready to make everyone pay for whatever they had done. Perhaps she's taken my words of advice too serious because from what I hear, she's still ripping everything apart that's coming her way.

That was how we ended things, how she had ended them really, hadn't had much of a choice stopping her, had I? Besides, I knew that we weren't 'forever', we were both using each other to forget, to feel, and to stop things.

Our eyes are still locked, there's whispers all around us, people wondering why Katie hasn't slapped the weirdness out of me yet, for being this silent strange girl that keeps staring at her, challenging her in her own kingdom. "Wouldn't dream of it, Kay."

And for one moment, the moment I turn on my heels and walk away, turning my head to see her reaction, I think that there might be hope.  
Not for me to save her, no one can.  
But perhaps, perhaps I could make her forget again, if only for a few moments. Let her catch her breath without being cautious she'd be attacked and beaten if she stopped to blink. Perhaps I could help her fight, whatever she is fighting so hard and long now. Or, I could walk away and let her find it out for herself.

The person she is, the meanest of them all, wouldn't take it too kindly if I'd offer my help.

It needed a strategy, and oh lucky bitch that I am, I happen to know a couple things she cant deal with if her life depended on it. "Oi! Wait, who do you think you are?!" She's chasing me,** click click, click click.**

**Click click, click.**

Then there's her hand on my arm, turning me around violently and I'm impressed by her strength. "You don't walk away from _me_." Her **too green** eyes are spitting fire, they're scalding me, letting me actually feel something and I want more. Opening my grinning lips I'm about to tell her exactly what I can and will do, but someone else is clicking their heels towards us,_ click click click click, click click click click._

Then they're standing too close.

"Everything all right baby?" The voice is hard as steel and so fucking warning I just have to look up. When I do I'm met with the face I've been looking at for almost two months, all those years ago. "You're" comes out of my mouth, but she's interrupted me before I could finish the sentence properly. "Her girlfriend, back the fuck off."

Her _girlfriend_.

The wheels in my head are turning and turning, the way Katie looks away instantly, leaning away from her, is evidence enough.

I remember.

With a smirk I walk up to the girl, who is furrowing her brows at my sudden confidence, and when I'm directly by her face I whisper into her ear; "No, you're not." She pulled her head away with a look of horror, before she addresses the crowd which are trying to act like they are not eavesdropping. "Fuck off you pathetic lot, nothing to see here."

Then her hand is gripping mine and I'm pulled through the hallway into the ladies room, she's yelling at the poor girls smoking a Spliff by the window to fuck off and they're gone as soon as we reach the sinks. Her arms are crossed and her back is arched, a scowl painted on her face. Fuck. That girl is ready for battle. "Who the fuck are you?" I smirk at her again, she smirks back mockingly before pushing off the sinks and placing her hands on my shoulders, almost hurting my bare skin. "If you don't tell me who you are right now, I'll beat it out of you. Your mother wont recognise you any more after I'm done with you."

"Let her go babe." Katie sighs, strutting into the restroom with an upset expression. She stands by the sinks and pulls her watch dog into her arms with a hand, cuddling into her from behind. "Remember the girl from boarding school I've told you about?" Another sigh. "Say hi to her."

Katie's 'girlfriend's eyes widen and she makes an O with her mouth, staring at me, speechless. "Hi." I grin and wave, so fucking amused by the turn out of events. "So nice meeting you, been staring at your picture for two months, every time I've had Katie naked under me, squirming, sweating and screaming."  
Her jaw sets, perhaps I've misread the signs and Katie's actually with her now? "Easy babe, she doesn't mean it that way, she's actually a real charmer and a fucking gentleman." She turns to Katie and studies her, looking for the truth in her words and when she finds it she moves her head back to look at me. "Well, what are you doing here, then?"

"I've got kicked out of boarding school, mum had to take me in now. Couldn't leave me on the streets, could she?"

And Katie leans forwards, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder, a clear sign for her interest in the story. "Why? What you do now?"

I cant help smirking at her fake nonchalance, she was never good at hiding shit from me. But with Katie it's the small things that matter, that show what she's not really hiding from others but that they just don't see them. "Fucked the janitor's son on the cricket field, the cook's niece in the hallway and the headmaster's daughter in his office, in his waiting room, and his car. But I think it was when I've fucked the physics teacher's intern Rachel on his desk that they've had enough, couldn't really hide it from the student body again, what with everybody coming into the room from lunch break. Perhaps the MDMA lines on the desk, they could've played a role in it too, I don't know, you pick."

Blue eyes, god are they blue, look amused and the girl breaks out in a fit of giggles, making me join her. She's very pretty, like, drop dead gorgeous I just realised when my eyes saw her scowl disappear. Really to die for that bombshell. Katie is one lucky bitch if the girl's hers. "Well then, badarse blue eyes, welcome to Roundview." She grins at me, her eyes crinkling.

"Dont call her that!" Katie hissed before she could really finish the sentence, but it didn't stop her. She swatted the digging fingernails away, like it happened to her all the time, being abused by Katie's** too sharp,** fake nails. "I'll call her whatever I fucking want." She's barking back, her eyes a perfect match to Katie's bitch glare. She can stand her ground, impressive. "Watch it, Katie, I'm not a random slag and you don't want to fight with me."

They have a glaring contest, and I'm surprised, if not a bit turned on, by the way Katie gives up after a couple moments and looks away, scoffing. Then, all of a sudden, I'm witnessing how the girl turned around in Katie's arms and crashes her lips to hers, snogging her. When a groan leaves** too red **painted lips, lips that want more, the girl pulls away and smirks at Katie, patting her cheek. "Now go, you've got politics and me and badarse blue eyes have things to chat about."

**Fake green eyes** meet mine, surprising the hell out of me when they try to see if I'm okay with that. "Just go, wouldn't want you miss flirting your way out of failing politics."

"Careful sweet" Katie's **too sickly sweet** voice warns me, "your big fat gob will bring you into trouble, you should learn keeping it shut again." She pecks her girl's, I've decided to call her that since I've not got an idea what they are, cheek automatically before glaring at me again while she leaves.

* * *

Fishing my fags out of my shirt's pocket a flame appears out of nowhere and I smirk at the beautiful object of, certainly, all the boys' and three quarters of the girls' wet dreams. "Cheers." She nods, her eyes, wonderfully empty eyes, are glued to something beside my head, she's thinking.

"Okay, so the deal is; everyone knows that Katie's mine. _Everyone_. Including her family, so you better not start anything funny or any rumours. Best if you keep the little fling you've had to yourself and stay the fuck away from her."

"What makes you think I want to be anywhere near her?"

Her brows furrow, she looks genuinely surprised by my question, and I don't have to wonder why for long. "It's fucking obvious, sweetheart. Every jab you've just made was to bring a reaction out of her, to figure out if she's my girlfriend or not. I'm not blind and the only thing you need to know about me is that I'd do anything to protect Katie. Absolutely everything. Like I said, stay away from her, for your own good."

"Why?"

"She'll break you." That's it.

It isn't her worry I'd hurt Katie in any way, no, she's scared that Katie might kill me, kill my heart. Do what she does best, killing me in every way that is possible except for actually making me physically die. "And she couldn't live it." And there it is now.

"Katie doesn't care about me." I respond, puffing out the smoke in circles.

"Maybe she doesn't, you're right."

"And if she did, why should I care? It's not like I'm here for her or like I wanted to go to the college she's obviously thinking she's the queen of. But" I stop to walk closer, as close as I can without touching her, "tell me what the deal with you is. You're obviously not her girlfriend, you've been ogling _my_ tits from the moment you've laid your eyes on me, and she hasn't even realised you were doing it, so don't start arguing. Yet, you seem fiercely ready to skin anyone alive who's mad enough to try and hurt her. You snogged, you make her stop her attitude if she goes too far. Your picture was the only thing she had with her to remind her of anyone from Bristol back in boarding school. When I talked about her, how I fucked her through my bed, how she looked and what she did you were doing exactly what you are doing right now. You looked ready to kill me, why honey? Huh?"

"How do you know I'm not her girlfriend? Just cus I was looking at your tits? That's a bit naïve, don't you think? Ever heard of open relationships?"

"Hm, sure. But I also know one thing that hasn't changed about Katie. She cant stand sharing what's hers. And if you were her _girlfriend_, she'd never share you because you would be her property, she'd own you, yet you obviously are free to look and touch whatever you want." I raise my brow and look down to where her hands have magically found their way to my hips, holding me. It has happened the moment I was close enough, just saying. "So tell me, before she actually kills me for kissing the living daylights out of you, what is it that you two have going on?"

She's kissing me, her soft as baby skin lips press firmly into mine and I'm not about to turn down such an fucking amazing offer, so I kiss back. Reaching into her long hair, I curl my fingers in it and drag my nails gently along her scalp, playing with her neck hair when I reach them. We kiss for a while, a long while, ending up with her sitting on the sink and me between her legs, grinding into her leather clad centre rhythmically with the movements she's pulling me into her.

* * *

The bell's just announced the end of the lesson and I'm about to break away but she wont let me, her teeth are nibbling on my collarbone and her thighs hold me prisoner. The door opens and we hear a soft; sorry, making me turn my head enough to see the girl that's hanging her head in embarrassment and _perhaps_ fear. "Emily Fitch, I feel like dreaming, you my pretty girl have grown well. Isn't she just the cutest thing?" I whisper, holding back a moan when the teeth are suddenly attached to my earlobe, tugging pretty hard. "Stop hitting on her, wrong twin." Blue eyes, so fucking bitchy and hot, look to the cowering girl. "She's disgusted, aren't you Emily love? How the fuck can two girls kiss, or worse, screw each other. It's not normal, is it Emily? It's _dirty_, _wrong_ and _disgusting_." There is so much bitterness in the bombshell's words, each words hitting the redhead like a bullet and making her shrink further into herself. I wonder where it comes from.

The way the girl has said it, almost mockingly, was like Emily had accused her of all that before.

Looking to Emily I see the way she desperately tries to look anywhere but us, anywhere but _her_. "Been a long time, Emily. How have you been?" I try the polite way.

It is tiny, the smile she sends me, but I see that it is fake. "Pretty..uh...pretty well thank you. What...what are you doing here? Has Katie seen you? Does she know you're...uh..._with_ her...her..._friend_?" Look at that, little Fitch's turned out to be a homophobic girl from the 19th century that cant bring the words kiss and girlfriend over her lips. Or my name for that matter.

"She does." I respond firmly, catching her eyes and holding her trapped, making her look at me, look at what this amazingly hot girl is doing to me. If it makes her that uncomfortable, there should be a fucking good reason for it. "Well she doesn't know not that I've had the pleasure to get to know her _girlfriend_ a bit...better..yet but she knows we're here. What about you, Emily, what have you been doing in the past years?"

"Don't talk to me like we're mates or something, I barley know you." She fires at me, making me laugh. "What's so fucking funny? You'll stop laughing when I tell my parents that you're here, fucking lezza. Should've stayed the hell away, here's nothing for you to take so go and make other lives miserable. No one here to turn...into..._. one you_...so fuck off." Interesting.

I untangle myself from my...new lady friend's limbs and walk towards Emily, who's suddenly getting smaller and smaller the closer I get. "You know Emily, you make it almost sound as if I've turned Katie gay."

"Well, you have. Get the fuck away from me before I catch your gayness too." I laugh, my fucking god, what the hell is wrong with these people here?

"Right." Nodding I light a new fag and bore my eyes into her brown ones, suddenly punched by the memory of **just how beautiful Katie's true big, brown orbs really are**. "Careful Emily, I might get confused and _accidentally_ fuck you from behind with my big, fat strap on." Her eyes widen and there's a pretty impressive scowl forming on her face, she looks almost intimidating, well to someone who gets intimidated by little girls pretending to be something they're clearly not. "Awe, why so shocked? I recall this actually happen once. Well, instead of getting confused I was very aware it being you in that bathroom, and I think it wasn't from behind, but against a wall, with my fingers buried deeply inside of you and not a strap-on. But what I remember best is the way you were moaning my name, in pure ecstasy; Ohhhhhhh " She cuts me off with a hard shove to my bare shoulders, her eyes daring me to say more. "That _never_ happened."

"No." I grin. "But it would have if I hadn't pushed you off me and told you to stop being stupid and that your _sister's_ been my girlfriend."

Her eyes dart to blue ones, the others, not mine, and I see fear in them. "She's lying, I'd never touch a girl, it's disgusting."

"You didn't sound disgusted when you were trying making me enjoy your tongue shoved down my throat."

Katie struts into the restroom and good fucking god, I think I don't want to be ever on the receiving end of that look she's throwing at her sister. "Get fucking lost Emily." Her fists are clenched by her sides, she's talking through gritted teeth and her body is shaking with anger, as if she's trying so fucking hard to not swing her fist into her sister's porcelain doll face. "You don't come near my girlfriend, I've told you that if I ever saw you lurking around her again I'd fucking kill you. Now that the bitch's here, the same goes for her. Hold your fucking distance you narrow-minded bigot, they are off fucking limits." She's practically seething with rage and I look to her girl to see if that's a reason to drag her away but she's already on it.

Walking to Katie she wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her into her, Katie's fingers clinging to the material of her her shirt. "Emily was just getting a real bitch dose from your badarse blue eyes before you barged in. You should've seen how she's gotten under her skin with only a couple words. It was hilarious, really." She's trying to distract Katie, that much is clear, and it seems to be working because the beautiful twin is chuckling lowly, leaning into her girl. "I bet." Then her **fake green eyes** are on me and I see something in them, it reminds me of gratitude. "She's always been good at showing others what she thought of them and their attitudes if she didn't agree with their opinions."

Emily straightened her back and her eyes are glued to Katie's now, almost as if she's out gunned her sister with something. "Mum and dad are going to be so fucking happy she's here now, wont they? I cant wait to tell them when I get home. But I think it'll be more interesting for them to hear that as soon as she's stepped in the college she's had your girlfriend, the girl you've left everything and everyone for, pushed up on the sink and made her forget all about you. Her hands on her tits and hips rubbing all gay against her, it was so fucking gross. You really should've chosen your bitches better, Katiekins"

"Dont fucking call her that." I hiss through gritted teeth, feeling anger boiling inside of me when that name leaves her lips. Emily's surprised, everyone is, except for Katie. She looks at me instead, a smile so tiny anyone else would have missed it, is playing on her lips.

She remembers.

* * *

When we were, well, back then when we were...what can I call it? We weren't really dating, we weren't exclusive or anything but we weren't anything lose either. She was my girlfriend, I wasn't hers. She liked to have me, be with me, but she'd never have labelled us anything close to being in a relationship. She said she wouldn't love me the way she should, that even though she really enjoyed being with me, she didn't feel it in her heart.

I admired that, and respected it.

It's not as if I was a lovesick puppy either.

She was the new toy in kindergarten, a fucking beautiful one too, and I got to play with it whenever I was bored. No, I haven't loved Katie Fitch, but if I were a normal gay teenage girl, I would have done so wholeheartedly. Instead the automatic reactions you get when something happens to your favourite toy started developing.

One time some bitch from the soccer team Katie's played for, had fouled her. Made her eat dirt, literally. It was a girl I was involved with a couple times before Katie arrived. It wasn't that I feared she wouldn't be able to deal with it herself, I had known very well that she could. But rather, 'it's my toy you've just tried to break you bitch, pay.' Like, there weren't real, big feelings, but you do what is expected of you when you are _with_ someone, or when you _claim_ someone.

You act on it and make them pay.

Then there was a time when another girl at school, Michelle, came up to my room with Katie. They were high as fucking kites and brought cheap jack, so we drank. It was nice, pretty chill, and Katie had been really touchy feely that night, always looking for skin contact and touching me in some way, or kissing me. "Awe, looks like Katiekins' in love." Michelle had sung and I remember the sudden feeling of sadness I felt when my girlfriend tensed in my arms and then broke out in tears.

She never told me what it was all about, I never asked.

I've kicked out a very confused Michelle because I couldn't calm Katie down as long as she kept saying that 'I don't know what happened, I only said Katiekins were in love'. Lets say, with every try to fix it, Michelle had made it worse and I had to make her leave in order to help Katie.

I still don't know why she had reacted that badly to that nickname, but I do know from the look on Emily's face, that _she_ knew and she's still used it as a weapon to beat her sister. A fucking no go.

* * *

"I would fucking watch what you're saying, fucking bitch or I'll make you! Little bitch trying to play in the big girls league, just careful or you'll get hurt." Katie's girl's snapped at Emily right at the same time I hissed; "No fucking wonder you are mum and daddies favourite, you've got the same fucking pathetic character they have."

Her brown eyes are blazing, ready to start the fire. "You better stop right now _Naoms_ or I'll destroy you."

We laugh at her, long and loud, until she leaves the restroom in a huff, shutting the door so hard it looked like it'll break.

It takes us a while to calm down again, perhaps all of it was a bit much for one morning, but when we do Katie looks from one pair of blue eyes to the other. "You shouldn't give her so much ammo, she'll just use it against me. She'll make Rob and Jenna cut me off totally and I need the money."

Her girl's jaw sets again and I see how angry she is at the mere mention of the twins' parents names. "Let them fucking try! My dad will tear them wankers apart in court if they as much as threaten to cut you off. After all they've done they can be glad you're not pressing charges, they wont be as stupid love. Don't worry. And if they will, we'll deal with it and it'll leave Emily an orphan without a fucking penny."

* * *

I always knew that something really bad had happened to Katie as a young girl, but I never asked what it was, she wasn't very open when it came to her family. But the way her beautiful face would contort whenever they were being mentioned by someone, showed how they had destroyed her. Obviously it wasn't out of the picture yet, if it will ever be.

The imagination of what it could have been makes my blood run cold and I have to stop thinking about it. With my anger management problems I'd walk up to them and shoot up their bonce as a hello, and I don't think that this would help Katie in any way.

* * *

"I know." Sighs Katie with a small smile, cuddling into her girl. "But still, I like it how they are no part of my life whatsoever except for the monthly checks and I'd like for it to stay that way. Don't need them butting in now."

Katie doesn't live at home, it seems, and she's so out of the Fitch family picture so much they're not even calling to see how she's doing?

That doesn't make my imagination stop picturing what had happened easier.

"Now to you" Her eyes, green and cold, hard as fucking granite, freeze me to the spot and I cant help staring into them. "You better be careful where you're trying to shag my girlfriend, this can cost me everything."

No 'hands off my girlfriend', 'don't hit on her', 'don't shag her', 'don't come near her', _no_. Her problem is that her sister's _caught_ us.

Interesting.

"And you babe," she pecks her girl's lips. "I've told you to stay away from Emily, it wont do us any good when she runs off to fucking mum and daddy to tell how mean you are. She's not worth it."

"I know."

"Okay."

She lets go of the blue eyed beauty and lights a fag, inhaling deeply. "All right Naomi, Eff, come on lets go get to class. Teacher's gonna ask where you are for your first classes since you registered this morning, wouldn't want mummy to put you on house arrest on your first day back in Bristol. And you honey, you cant miss another lesson today, they're going to mark your record."

We nod, like school kids that got in trouble, and follow her with hanging heads. By the door we realise that we both are mockingly walking the same way and we grin at each other, stopping when **fake green eyes** look back warningly at us.

* * *

Perhaps it wont be as bad as I thought it would, back in Bristol. At least not with Katie not hating me as much as she did when I met her an hour ago and with her beautiful blue eyed bombshell's Bristols she let me touch in my first hour of college.

God I am sooo funny sometimes, beware, sarcasm.

* * *

It's infectious, the scowl Katie and her girl seem to have painted on their face permanently as soon as others are around. I, personally, feel my face set in a scowl when we emerge from the restroom and I hear all the whispering and pointed fingers, knowing fucking well that they're talking about us.

We march through the hallways, side by side, Katie in the middle, and glare our way through the pupils running to their next lesson.

Man, this could get complicated.


End file.
